Danekia
Danekia is an island state named after first ruler who united all Danekians under one flag. From that time all Danekian liders are called Danek, so that name has become title (like king). Flag & Coat of arms Danekia's flag is purple, with two black lines that curve in the end. In the middle lies circle with an attacking eagle inside. Flag is one of oldest in the world. It has appeared shortly after the Battle of Sivotok. There are unconfirmed rumors, that Danek I has himself created this flag. Purple color on flag represent blood on that has been shed in all battles for Danekia's unification. Many fields of battle have had become temporalery purple from dry blood. Two black lines that curve in the end represent unity of Danekians, as it grows it become stronger! Attacking Eagle (wich is also state's Coat of Arms) represent Danekia's military strength Political Danekia is system of Incorporated states that have been long time ago united with sword and fire under Danek I. Danekia's ruling body is set of sixteen rulers of their states + current Danek, named High Danekia's Councile (HDC). Danek is highest member of councile. Lower Danekia's Councile (LDC) is an set of 20 Presidents of each incorporated state excluding members of HDC Danekia consist from 36 states: Mynolcohon (HDC); Kowakia (HDC); Eagledale (HDC); Inkolage (HDC); Black Forest (HDC); Sivotok (HDC); Aryanskaya (HDC); Aryanprideya (HDC); Aryanprydeskaya (HDC); Blackredwithyellowsuna (HDC); Synorsky Island (HDC); Cree'Dinotkl Archipelago(HDC); Plondersk (HDC); Kyndradooh 'Kaa (HDC); Inormylok (HDC); Mynorsky (HDC); Prymorskaya (LDC); Ikornyghat (LDC); South Yungolia (LDC); North Yungolia (LDC); Fatlandsov (LDC); Kormanica (LDC); Ykhonigland (LDC); Warewolfska (LDC); Vadivoia (LDC); Pykhorn (LDC); Bygh (LDC);Podbrdni (LDC); Nymorn (LDC); Nadgorod (LDC); Vylgarn (LDC); Jezerski (LDC); Insturd (LDC); Punkargh (LDC); Kytgorn (LDC); Nymornia (LDC); Foreign politics Danekia takes more aggressive approach in foreign affairs, often after some diplomatic problems Danekia's carriers have been seen cruising around territorial waters of those troublemaking countries. After Great Unification War (GUW) Danekia participated in one alliance war (SPTO-GoW)and few minor wars. History Island of Danekia was once northern part of ancient continent named Kylagyyrh. Near the end of third age of Maendorr, series of volcanic eruptions and earthquakes separated Danekia from mainland, trapping some unique animal and plant species on island, most of that animal and plant species have long ago extincted in all other parts of world (Kowakian monkey-lizzard for ex.). First humans appeared in Danekia in the middle of Ougrah period. They were primitive beings that have migrated probably thry Puorghar's Pass during some cold winter when sea was frosted. They soon spread across all Danekia. First recorded city was builded near the end of Gyragh period, some 6.200 years ago. That city mentioned is Dyrgarghyll, which is today's Danekia most famous archaeological site. It attracts tourists from across all the world. It is mystery how city was razed. Rare written documents from that period, shows that city was rich and powerful. However, few others documents created some 120 years after destruction of Dyrgarghyll, contains frase "disappeared over night"; "strange seeing", due to age of those documents most other words couldn't be decrypted. These documents can now be seen in Central Museum in Daneksbourgh. Thry classical ages two powers fought to control Danekia; Uporghayn i Kyylakinard. Eventually after many wars (16), endless number of dead soldiers and some 750 years, Uporghayn managed to conquer Kyylakinard, and to bring peace to eastern part of Danekia (western parts was in hands of savages and barbarians, who walked in tribes). They founded first republic. Some major cities of Danekia today (Daneksburgh, Sivotok, Grayoville...) was founded by them also. However peace and prosperity didn't last for long. Some 300 years after founding of First Republic, country fell in collapse and Civil war. War was fought among two families that wanted to control Danekia - Lynkan and Boliki. Eventually Ughay Boliki managed to clame the throne and to proclaimed himself for the Imperator of Holy Ygharnn Empire under name of Ughay the Bloodthirsty I. He abolished republic and ruled Danekia for 62 years! He ruled Danekia longer than any ruler ever before and after! He was succeeded by his son Que'don the Stupid, who was very weak ruler, and who had only one child (there are some speculations that he was gay) - daughter Yarenna. She married to famous and rich trader Gyrbat Hyukneel. After death of Que'don, Gyrbat become new Emperor under name Gyrbat the Ugly, but he wasn't capable of ruling HYE, so empress Yarenna become new ruler under name of Yarenna the Blessed. She was very popular among common peasantry, and middle class. Today she is one of the most famous persons of Danekia's history, during Yarennas reign Christianity become state religion. She give birth to one child, son Hyjan, who later became good ruler under name of Hyjan the Pretty I. After him Empire continue to grow and to expand. And it has for another 750 years. Last ruler of HYE was Tyrgath the Short XI who died at age of 42 from fever, leaving no heir to the throne. Civil war erupted again and after long and horrible war Unionist of Might emerged as victors. They abolished empire and proclaimed second republic. The creation of 2nd republic today is referred as beginning od Industrial age. However new republic was doomed and after 5 years it collapsed. That was most horrible moment of Danekia. From one nation 62 states were founded. Soon, many wars were fought, some for power, some for glory, and entire Danekia was destroyed by war. 56 years after destruction of 2nd republic, local noble from Mynolcohon named Danek Myrgorn (whose ancestors were members of Royal Watch of HYE) emerged as ruler of Mynolcohon, by defeating local ruler of Mynolcohon Hyrgoth Smyrth against all odds in battle of Yhantyr. thanks to his tactical skills he soon managed to conquer Central and northern parts of Danekia, forcing that all remaining nations cease hostility among themselves and to unite. Final clash happened when Armies of Danek and Alliance met near the great city of Sivotok. In that long, unpredictable and bloody battle Danek managed to win, and soon after that to unite all Danekia under one banner. He instituted system of Incorporated states, and then changed name from Ygharnn to Danekia, and Danek has become title for ruler of Danekia, also he changed name of Gyrghyyn to Daneksbourgh and make it ISD new capital. After that country was in peace, art and culture flourished, and the country managed to survive try Atomic age, and now it still exist in Informatical age. Language The official language is Serbian written in Latin alphabet. English and German are also widespread. Religion Danekia's religion is Christianity. About 98% of Danekians practice Christianity, and Danek must be Christian. Some 50% of Danekia's Christians are Orthodox, 40% are Protestants, 5% are Catholics, and 5% pratctice different Christian sects. People Typical Danekian citizen is white with red hair and blue eyes, however there are great number of brown/green/blue eyes (all) / hair (except green) combination, so that typical looking Danekians are only about 30% of population. Ethnic minorities in Danekia are: German, Italian, Slovak and Vlach. National cuisine of Danekia include grinced meat and all sorts of pasta, sasuages, vegetables and fruit. Sea food is also popular. Category:Nations Category:Serbian States Category:Member of Serbian Knights Alliance